


How To Talk To Your Crush In Space-pubs

by ArtificialGoofiness



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialGoofiness/pseuds/ArtificialGoofiness
Summary: *PWP那个漂亮的金发男孩把他按进床上，开始解他的皮带。直到此刻布莱恩·梅才模糊地意识到，这个夜晚已经像同时点燃了三组燃料仓的火箭一样无可挽回地偏离航向。





	How To Talk To Your Crush In Space-pubs

**Author's Note:**

> Astrophysics Scientist 梅  
> Biologist 花  
> *题目来自于尼尔盖曼的《how to talk to girls at parties》

 

 

那个漂亮的金发男孩把他按进床上，开始解他的皮带。直到此刻布莱恩·梅才模糊地意识到，这个夜晚已经像同时点燃了三组燃料仓的火箭一样无可挽回地偏离航向。

 

三个小时前布莱恩·梅迈着沉重的脚步走进空间站里唯一的酒吧时，满心只想着或许高浓度的酒精能帮他忘记这糟透了的一整天。他应该在吐司机烤糊了他的早餐面包那会儿就注意到这不祥的预示，但布莱恩·梅相信科学，所以他坚持认为这不过是个不走运的偶然事件。遇到电梯故障，在维修人员赶来时已经被关了一整个小时；被同事偷吃了放在保温柜里的牛油果三明治，而所有其他人的储备都含有肉类成分所以凭空失去了午餐；以及他在上空间站之前就早已提交半年的论文终于等到了最后一位审稿人的回复里写满了整整十页的修改意见，诸如此类的天降横祸，也不过是小概率的厄运连环罢了。

布莱恩·梅叹着气试图启动价值上千万美元的深空望远镜——空间站在半人马星系只会停留一星期的时间，而根据阿尔法星第四观测站发来的消息，三天后会有一场橙色警报级别的电磁风暴，就算到时候他们不会为了躲避气象灾害而提前跃迁，布莱恩·梅在电磁暴下也绝无可能测出任何能写进博士论文里的数据了。他的时间太过紧迫，容不得任何差错——

而当他调出第一批测试摄影时，每张照片都被一个巨大的黑色印记遮挡住大半的镜头：

那是一只猫爪子。

布莱恩·梅后知后觉地想起昨晚弗莱迪曾经来过实验室小坐了一会儿，而这天早上他醒来的时候的确收到了将近二十通的未接电话。

 

他的整个下午耗费在穿着宇航服在几近真空的黑暗环境里摸索着寻找那只朋友心爱的黑猫上。水蒸气从空气瓶里释放出来凝结在反光头盔的内侧表面，然后顺着人造石英材料流进他又黑又卷的长发。当他终于抱着那只带着袖珍头盔的小猫走出望远镜的时候太空站的人造灯光已经开始从冷白的色调转成昏黄。布莱恩·梅用毛巾擦拭着头发和脖颈上的水珠，走回他的座位，然后发现一封来自克丽丝的邮件。布莱恩·梅在昏暗的灯光下打开那封邮件，早已知道内容为何，却仍怀着一丝侥幸。

他看到她说：我想我们是时候分开了。

 

音乐声响起的时候布莱恩·梅已经喝下了半瓶杰克·丹尼，如果再给他半个小时，他自信能把剩下的半瓶也喝个干净。这个时候酒吧通常不会已经如此喧闹，但环视四周，布莱恩没能找到任何一张熟悉的面孔。也挺好的——他苦涩地想，至少不是每个人都得靠酒精的麻醉才能面对朋友家的猫不光在精密仪器里睡了一整晚，还在涂着几十层镀膜的镜头表面踩下爪印这种烂事。他目光呆滞地瞪向窗外散发出宁静水蓝色的氦气星团，耳边传来酒吧歌手撕心裂肺的苦情歌声，就好像全世界都非得跟他过不去一样。“布莱恩，我很爱你，但我们都心知肚明，我们没法再继续下去。”克丽丝在信里写。胡说八道，布莱恩·梅无法理解有什么可无法继续的，他从没像爱克丽丝一样爱过任何什么其他人，他也永远不会像爱她一样爱别的什么人了，除非……

“这歌唱得真是狗屎不如，你说是吧？”

布莱恩·梅转过头——该死，这是他的第一反应——面前的青年男人有着比星光更闪耀的金发，和比水蓝色的星云更清澈的蓝色眼睛。他听见自己血液涌动和心跳的声音，像是剧烈的海浪或者安静的贝斯鼓。他想他的脸色一定很苍白，因为他几乎能感觉到血液用令人尴尬的速度向着下半身流动。他张了张嘴，想要答话，但显然没能发出声音来，因为金色头发的年轻人耸了耸肩，坐在了他的对面。

“介意我坐在这儿吗？”

不介意，当然不介意。感谢上天酒吧已经人满了——布莱恩·梅甩了甩头，阻止那个模糊的声音继续在她的脑子里面胡乱说话，并慢了一拍地意识到或许面前的这个人会将他的动作当做拒绝。

“当然不介意。”他说，然后鬼使神差地，他加上了一句，“能请你喝一杯吗？”

金色头发的年轻人笑了起来。

“我很乐意。”他回答。

 

* * *

 

布莱恩·梅搞不清楚他们是怎么回到他的房间的。这一路上他们没能撞坏什么东西简直是个奇迹。那个金色头发的年轻人像八爪鱼一样黏在他的身上，手指伸进他的头发里，不停地舔舐他的下巴和锁骨，而他也好不到哪里去——布莱恩·梅把那个人按在隔间的门板上，凭借着身高优势弓下身体亲吻他，像吮吸新鲜的浆果那样吮吸他红润的嘴唇。他用一只手按在年轻人的脖颈上，顺着脊背一路向下滑到尾椎骨，然后用另一只手像个急躁的瞎子一样摸索着他的门把，一路从走廊摔进卧室。

这远不是布莱恩·梅第一次接吻。如果不是因为克丽丝不愿意在这么年轻的时候就成为一位母亲，或许他早已身为人父。而远在他认识克丽丝之前，在他还在地球念书的时候——布莱恩·梅从来不是学校里最显眼的男孩，他不会开竞赛用穿梭机，也不擅长任何体育项目——但他个子比同龄人都要高出一截，每次学年考试他的成绩都排在LED的最顶端，而且长相英俊，性格温和，足够为他吸引一整个俱乐部的崇拜者。他的父亲以为他在高中毕业的舞会第一次和女孩过夜，但实际情况要足足早上两年。

 

可是这个吻和以往的吻都不一样。

它不像他的初吻那样带着忐忑，犹豫和不确定性，也不像与克丽丝的吻那样充满温情，爱意与绅士风度。它充满侵略性与危险性，像远古神话中的巨兽或天杜一的恒星风，一路带着雷霆与闪电摧毁经过之处的所有理智与犹疑。当那个金色头发的年轻人用舌尖碰触他的嘴唇时布莱恩·梅几乎能感觉到深藏在自己胸口深处的什么东西被忽如其来地点燃了，并且无可遏止地蔓延到他的全身，从发丝燃烧到脚趾。他几乎是战栗着靠本能回应，像溺水的人渴求光明那样伸出手紧紧拥抱住对方的后背。而当他们终于分开的时候，布莱恩·梅立刻感觉到一股令人困惑的空虚感。

 

这真是毫无逻辑。他们仅仅刚刚相识不到一个半小时，甚至还不知道彼此的名字，而他似乎已经感觉自己离不开他了。

 

金发的年轻人轻巧地从他的怀抱中抽身站起。布莱恩·梅下意识地伸手挽留，但在他的指尖触碰到对方带着护腕的手臂时闪电般地收回了动作。像是本能先行一步，而理智迟到一拍。他看到他的表情，充满迷茫像是他自己的镜像。金发年轻人像玻璃球那样饱满脆弱的蓝色眼睛带着困惑的神色，失焦般地从布莱恩·梅的双眼中看着自己的倒影。他听到对方的心跳，像他自己的一样剧烈，在安静的夜晚听起来就像是中子星的脉冲波。

金色头发的年轻人缓慢地，犹豫地向着布莱恩·梅俯下身体。他的领口大开着，露出精致的锁骨线条和大片乳白色的皮肤。布莱恩·梅看到汗水反射着星光从他金色头发的根部一路流到胸口，他抬起头，用手掌根部摩擦向年轻人的颌骨，然后缓慢地闭上眼睛。

就在这时，他感到他的身体变得轻盈，像是浮动到了半空中。布莱恩·梅一瞬间以为这是自己的错觉，但他听见空间站的引擎在远处发出隐约的轰鸣声，并回忆起这一星期以来一直不停重复，但仍然被他忘记的人工重力系统检修通知。布莱恩·梅睁开双眼——他看见金色的头发飘动在失重环境下像是清晰可见的日冕。就像是时机正好的奇迹，或者无可言明的魔法——布莱恩·梅几近痴迷的看着他结识不久的陌生人双脚离地飘浮在他的眼前，白色的衬衫在窗外的恒星光芒下散射出冷金色的光圈。

他向着光伸出手。

 

而在他触碰到光的那一瞬间，嘈杂的背景音突兀地停下，他和陌生人抱在一起重重地摔在了房间的地面上。

布莱恩·梅揉着脚踝，一瘸一拐地站起身，并伸出手将金色头发的年轻人从地面上拉了起来。他甩了甩头发，用与外表不符的轻柔喑哑的声音向布莱恩·梅道谢。

“抱歉——我忘记今天这个分区的人工重力系统例行检修。”布莱恩·梅有些愧疚地说，“如果你——”

“我不介意。”对方爽快地说，“失重环境其实挺有意思的。你这里的浴室在哪？”

布莱恩·梅有些笨拙地指出方向。陌生人向他轻声道谢，然后保证他会尽快回来。

“等等——”布莱恩·梅忽然开口，并立刻为此感到后悔。但那个金色头发的年轻人已经回过头看向他。

“你的名字是？”他有些笨拙地询问，绝望地感觉到自己的脸颊开始缓慢地发热，“我是说——我该怎么称呼你？我的名字是布莱恩·梅，如果你想知道的话……”

天啊。布莱恩·梅绝望地想，他真的应该早点闭嘴——

金色头发的年轻人笑了起来。

“罗杰”。他说，“我叫罗杰·泰勒。布莱恩，我很喜欢那个吻。”

 

-tbc


End file.
